Kierkan
Using his expertise in the Metaphysical art of Alchemy to attain his goals, Kierkan was considered the most powerful Alchemist Demon in existence until he was destroyed by one of his own creations, aided by the Charmed Ones. Kierkan was extremely skilled in the creation of Life Essences and had an immense lust for life that was often passed onto his creations. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Alchemist Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Transmutation, Resurrection, Telekinesis, Sensing Portrayed By: Rainn Wilson Terra In his lair, Kierkan was able to create a powerful Life Essence that he called Terra, using his metaphyscal tools. Kierkan found her a flawless female body and housed her in it. But after growing tired of being held captive in his lair, Terra demanded that Kierkan allow her in the outside world. Fearing the Charmed Ones, Kierkan denied Terra entrance in the human world and while arguing, he threatened to send her back into a mixing bottle and recreate another Life Essence, telling her there was always room for improvement. : Terra told Kierkan she had a better idea and stabbed herself with a dagger, causing the Essence to leave the woman's body. As the essence floated out in the world, Kierkan yelled that he would find her, because she belonged to him. Search for the Essence After Terra possessed the body of a young businessman, she searched for the Charmed Ones in hopes of possessing one of them. Her search lead her to P3, where she found Piper Halliwell and then stabbed the man's body, allowing her to escape and possess Piper. Kierkan was able to sense Terra and he arrived at P3 where he found the man's body hidden under a white tarp. Kierkan brought the man back to life and asked him with whom did the spirit that possessed him replace him with. Distracted by being stabbed, Kierkan had to pin the man against the wall and tell him to focus on his questions; the man revealed that it was a woman with brown hair that they followed from a pink house on Prescott Street. : Kierkan asked the man what her plan was and he told him that she planned to seek revenge. Kierkan was not surprised because it was exactly what he too would do. And as the man asked how he was still alive, Kierkan told him it was his specialty and then sucked the life from him, killing him again. Destruction Kierkan went to Halliwell Manor where he found Terra in Piper's body and after explaining a dagger through the heart was a crude move, he knocked her down but Terra froze him with Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization. Prue and Phoebe walked in and pretending to be Piper, Terra told them that she has a vanquish spell. The three women recited the vanquish spell and before bursting into flames, Kierkan said "I could have helped you! Now, she will destroy you!" while looking at Piper/Terra. The Book of Shadows Although never shown, when Piper was possessed by Terra, she found an entry in the Book of Shadows that included a vanquish spell for Kierkan. The entry was later seen when Paige Matthews was searching the Book for a demon responsible for capturing Guardian Angels. Before stumbling upon the entry about Celerity Demons, Paige flipped past Kierkan's entry. The entry read: Kierkan is the most powerful Alchemist known to exist and he has often used his expertise to disrupt the natural order for his own destructive missions. Even though many Witches are capable of defeating Alchemist demons, only the Power of Three has the might to eliminate Kierkan. When seeking to Vanquish an Alchemist Demon use the following Spell: Let Flesh be Flesh, and Bone be Bone the Alchemist shall transform none. Cruel Scientist of Evil Born with these words face the Fire's Scorn. See Also *See Alchemist Demons for more information. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 3